Dul'krah, Clan Korekh
Ver Eshalakh |posting = chief of security, |rank = Lieutenant |status = Active |marital = Blood-tied to Clan Rustra |children = Cho'dret, Clan Korekh Pen'krah, Clan Rustra |father = Lor'krah, Clan Erhakh |mother = Var'takh, Clan Korekh}} Dul'krah, son of Var'takh, Home-Clan Korekh, Blood-Clan Rustra, Ship-Clan Bajor was the security chief of the beginning in 2409. A former officer of the Ver Eshalakh, he attended Starfleet Academy in 2398. Biography Early Life Dul'krah was born in 2363 in the Korekh Clanhold space habitat, growing up in a typically tight-knit Pe'khdar clan environment. At age of majority in 2379 he volunteered for service in the Clan Korekh contribution to the Ver Eshalakh, the state security agency of the Council of Clans, and for the first ten years of his service worked as a security officer on six different clan habitats in the of the Dar Klatus system. In 2385, while serving aboard Erhakh Clanhold, Dul'krah investigated the murder of two security officers serving aboard. He eventually determined that Great Elder Vekh'tash was involved in smuggling Pe'khdar neural disruptors to the Orion Syndicate and had killed the two officers to cover it up. Dul'krah stormed a clan council meeting and declared trakh'pash against Vekh'tash for the murders before shooting her between the eyes. In 2389 he was assigned to the honor guard the Council posted to a diplomatic delegation from the United Federation of Planets. That meeting would be the first of several over the next eight years, at the end of which he was witness to the ritual burning of fashkh leaf to honor the Federation's offer of membership to the Pe'khdar Nation. Late in 2397 he sired his first child with his childhood friend Tan'dret. His daughter Cho'dret would be born early the next year. Starfleet career With his species admitted to the Federation, Dul'krah applied to and was accepted to Starfleet Academy on security track. Due to difficulty adapting to Federation culture he suffered repeated discipline problems, but still managed to graduate in the 83rd percentile in 2400. Dul'krah spent the next seven years at various Starfleet installations. During a stint at Starfleet Headquarters in 2406 he sired his second child, Pen'krah, with Tol'brenth, Clan Rustra, an aide to the Pe'khdar delegation to the Federation Council. In 2407 he was assigned as third shift security officer aboard the starship . In 2409 he was reassigned to the as security chief to Captain Kanril Eleya. Upon request to the rather laid-back Bajoran captain, he gained permission to wear his old Ver Eshalakh uniform on Starfleet duty. Personality Dul'krah was stern and largely humorless while on duty. He was very devoted to the Bajor crew, seeing them as his clan away from home. Personal interests Dul'krah competently played the vodchakh, a Pe'khdar stringed instrument similar to a violin. Among his hobbies was converting works for other species' stringed instruments for play on the vodchakh. He also enjoyed stage musicals, with the 21st century Earth play being a particular favorite. Behind the scenes Dul'krah, Clan Korekh was originally an alien tactical bridge officer in . StarSword-C used that crew as the main cast of his story . Category:Lieutenants Category:Pe'khdar Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Bajor personnel Category:Starfleet Security personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenants